


The Dragon and the Shark

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: The Dragon and the Shark [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles in Chapter 4 take place during Despair Era, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Love is a wild ride for Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi - but they’re determined to ride it out and enjoy it while they can.-A KuzuSouda drabble collection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so these four drabbles - well, they’re not exactly “drabbles”, per se, but rather incredibly short vignettes of some sort - were originally posted on my KuzuSouda Tumblr, the-kuzusouda-hideyhole, as a thank you to its followers for helping the blog achieve 200 followers. Then I posted them on Danganronpa Amino, where they got featured and many of the folks there seemed to absolutely love them. And now here we are on AO3 as I decide that maybe I’ll do a drabble collection of some sort and write KuzuSouda drabbles based on random prompts on a regular basis.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this collection of very short KuzuSouda stories. :)

**under the bed**

When Fuyuhiko arrived home late one night after a long day at work, he found the entire house cloaked in darkness. He fumbled around for the light switch for the entry hall, but when he pulled it, the light didn’t turn on like it was supposed to. He cursed under his breath as he reached for the flashlight that was kept on a nearby table and switched it on.

_Looks like we’ve got another power cut._

Inconveniently enough, this power cut had seemingly occurred by the time the sun went down. While Kazuichi always knew how to solve the problem, he was dreadfully afraid of the dark, and whenever the power cut out during the night, instead of fixing the problem like he was _supposed_ to, he’d always hide in the same place he always hid.

Fuyuhiko entered the bedroom they both shared, the light from the flashlight illuminating the queen bed that was pushed up against the wall. He knelt down on one knee, pointing his flashlight towards the space beneath the bed, and, sure enough, there was Kazuichi’s trembling form.

“You shoulda got home quicker, babe,” Kazuichi scolded him as he crawled out and rose to his feet, dusting himself off.

“You shoulda just used the flashlight I bought specially for you,” Fuyuhiko retorted.

“...you bought me a flashlight?”

Fuyuhiko sighed. He had no time for this nonsense. “Whatever. Just fix the fuckin’ electricity already.”

————————————————

**lying in the grass**

Somehow, Kazuichi had convinced Fuyuhiko to spend some time stargazing with him.

He didn’t know why he’d agreed to such a stupid activity, but he knew that it would entail lying in the grass, so he changed into a casual sweater and pair of sweatpants specifically for the occasion - he really couldn’t afford to get grass stains on his usual Yakuza attire. Nonetheless, all they ended up doing was lying in the grass together and staring up at the night sky and its large collection of twinkling stars. As it turned out, Kazuichi didn’t even know the first thing about constellations or anything - apparently he just liked the way the stars twinkled.

Yet, as Kazuichi’s hand reached out towards Fuyuhiko’s and intertwined their fingers, Fuyuhiko suspected that he simply thought it was a romantic thing to do… somehow.

————————————————

**freshly-picked flowers**

Kazuichi could hardly contain himself as he waited in the school’s courtyard for his “secret admirer” to appear. It had to be Sonia, right? It just had to be. It was the only possibility he had in mind.

But he was shocked, and just a little disappointed, when Fuyuhiko was the one who walked up to him and practically shoved a bouquet of freshly-picked red roses in his face. “Wh-wha? Y-you’re the one who has feelings for me!?”

“Shut it,” Fuyuhiko barked. He turned away from Kazuichi, who noticed that the tips of his ears were bright red. “Just take ‘em, do whatever you want with ‘em.”

Kazuichi was at a loss for words. Left with no other choice, he gingerly took the flowers from Fuyuhiko. After a momentary silence, he took a deep breath. “I… I’ll think about it,” he said. “I’ll get back to you as quickly as I can!”

Fuyuhiko acknowledged this with a grunt as he turned and speedwalked back the way he came.

————————————————

**broken glasses**

“FUCK!”

Fuyuhiko took a step back, staring down at the floor in horror. He’d only intended to move Kazuichi’s glasses off of his stack of paperwork for a moment so that he could actually obtain the important papers he needed, but the glasses had slipped from his fingers and made a harsh collision with the floor, cracking the two glass pieces.

“What’s the matter, babe?”

Fuyuhiko froze as Kazuichi walked into the room. How was he going to explain this to him? It wasn’t like he was blind without his glasses, but he had started wearing them a little more often, hoping to get a little more used to them so that he could ditch the pink contacts altogether.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Fuyuhiko replied in a rush. “You can pick out whichever frame you want, as long as it ain’t pink or yellow or somethin’ equally ridiculous-“

“Whoa, whoa, hold up,” Kazuichi cut in. “New pair of what?”

Fuyuhiko lowered his head, ashamed. “I accidentally broke your fuckin’ glasses,” he muttered.

“Oh…” Kazuichi’s eyes widened as he put two and two together. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, babe. I think I’ve got a spare pair somewhere… just gotta find ‘em. The frame’s bent a little, but-“

“I’m still buyin’ you a new pair,” Fuyuhiko insisted. The firm tone of his voice left no room for argument, so Kazuichi had no choice but to let him.

Still, he made a mental note to himself about never putting his glasses on top of Fuyuhiko’s paperwork again.


	2. Chapter 2

**guitar**

Fuyuhiko always cringes whenever he remembers the time Kazuichi had tried to serenade him. He knew that his boyfriend had good intentions and just wanted to show his love and appreciation for him, but still, Kazuichi obviously didn’t have any sort of musical talent.

Apparently, Ibuki had been giving him one-on-one guitar lessons over the past week, but despite her efforts, the song he played for Fuyuhiko was _terrible._ Almost none of the right notes had been hit, Kazuichi’s nervousness was made very obvious by his quiet, monotonous singing, and the lyrics… well… they left something to be desired. (Apparently Ibuki had written them herself - that explained a lot.)

Despite all of that, Fuyuhiko appreciated the effort - but he made it a point to inform Kazuichi that he’d rather have something simpler done to convey his affections.

————————————————

**habit**

“Stop bitin’ your fingernails. It’s gross.”

Kazuichi looked up from the blueprint he was constructing for a clock he was going to make. Fuyuhiko sat in the seat adjacent from him, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

“It helps me concentrate,” he argued. “If I can’t concentrate, I’m really gonna mess this up.”

“I’m even more concerned ‘bout you doin’ it than anyone else ‘cuz of your goddamn teeth,” said Fuyuhiko. “You’re gonna make yourself bleed if you’re not careful.”

“A little blood ain’t gonna hurt anyone,” said Kazuichi.

“Says the guy who’s sensitive to it.”

“I’m only sensitive to it if there’s a lot of it!”

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. One day, Kazuichi really was going to accidentally draw blood from his fingertip, and of course he was going to make a huge fuss over it, no matter how much he denied it now.

_Guess that’s just what happens when you can’t shake off a particular habit._

————————————————

**blanket**

Much as Kazuichi loved sleeping in the same bed as Fuyuhiko, there was one thing that really annoyed him - he was one hell of a blanket hog.

It usually happened just as Fuyuhiko was about to drift off to sleep. He’d inadvertently pull the blanket further towards himself and cocoon his small, thin body inside it, and if Kazuichi was lucky, the blanket would barely cover his ankles.

But the most aggravating thing was how Fuyuhiko would stubbornly deny it every time Kazuichi confronted him about it. It was almost as though he had no memory of the incident at all.

So one day, Kazuichi took another blanket from the linen press in the bathroom and, that night, as he and Fuyuhiko were preparing to go to sleep, he blissfully curled up in his own blanket, ignoring Fuyuhiko’s confused stare.

But it didn’t take long for Fuyuhiko to start hogging _that_ blanket, too.

————————————————

**tattoo**

Kazuichi was 100% convinced that Fuyuhiko had a tattoo somewhere on his body. He was a Yakuza, after all, so he had to have a tattoo of some sort - right?

“Wrong,” Fuyuhiko replied after Kazuichi had asked him that very question. “I don’t have one.”

“You’re lyin’!” Kazuichi claimed. “Take your shirt off. You’ve got some epic dragon tattoo on your back or somethin’, don’t you!?”

“You’ve seen me shirtless plenty of times, fuckhead.”

“But you prolly got one very recently, and I just haven’t seen it yet!”

“Kazu, I was walkin’ ‘round the beach in my swimmin’ trunks yesterday, remember? You didn’t see any tattoos on me then, did you?”

“Right, yeah, I remember now…” A brief silence followed. Then Kazuichi’s lips turned upwards in a knowing smirk. “You’ve got one on your ass, right? _Right!?_ ”

Fuyuhiko’s only response to that was a kick in the shins.

————————————————

**odd socks**

When it all came down to it, Kazuichi was a fashion disaster. Much as Fuyuhiko hated the gaudy yellow jumpsuit he always wore when he wasn’t lazing around the house in a pair of shorts and a tank top, the outfits he came up with for going out in public were even worse.

They were about to go see a movie with Peko and Sonia, and the outfit Kazuichi had picked out for that was ridiculous. Every single garment - T-shirt, bomber jacket, jeans, sneakers - was blindingly yellow with bright pink accents… except for one thing.

One sock was yellow, and the other was pink. They both peeked right out of Kazuichi’s sneakers, and they looked horrendous.

“I’m not lettin’ you go out like that!” Fuyuhiko growled. “You look like you just had buckets of pink and yellow paint splashed all over you!”

“I’m only tryin’ to stand out,” Kazuichi said with a shrug.

Fuyuhiko sighed as he gestured to the outfit he’d laid out for Kazuichi on the bed. “Put all that shit on instead,” he instructed. “I picked that outfit out for you ‘cuz you clearly can’t do it yourself.”

“You remind me of my mom,” Kazuichi grumbled.

He was rewarded with a light slap at the back of his head.

————————————————

**stare**

Sometimes, when the weather was particularly chilly and he needed to go outside in order to shovel the snow out of the driveway, Fuyuhiko would wear a thick blue beanie. Whenever he wore that beanie, he would look like an entirely different person depending on his mood. If he was in a good mood, he’d somehow look even cuter than he usually did - almost like a newborn baby. But most of the time, Fuyuhiko simply looked like a thug, and his soft, round cheeks and doe-like eyes did almost nothing to help that.

And Kazuichi was certain that Fuyuhiko knew how much he loved seeing him wear that beanie, and that he’d have thrown it out by now if it weren’t for the fact that Peko was the one who had taken the time out of her day to knit it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some of these “drabbles” turned out a little longer than I’d anticipated. :P
> 
> The drabbles in this batch all correspond with a prompt collection I came up with myself - “romantic relationship timeline”. From here on out, however, I may do NSFW drabbles from time to time - and, indeed, one of the drabbles in this batch is NSFW. All NSFW drabbles will be clearly marked as such, so if you don’t want to read it, you can easily just skip to the next one.
> 
> Enjoy!

**love confession**

Kazuichi restlessly tapped his foot against the floor of his dorm as he waited for Fuyuhiko to arrive. His disquiet was intensifying the longer he waited, and after a short while, he wondered if Fuyuhiko would even appear at all. _This is so stupid,_ he thought. _There’s no way in hell he’s gonna like me back…_

He was just about to give up and call it a day when there was a knock at the door. With adrenaline pumping through his veins at a mile a minute, Kazuichi opened the door for his visitor - and, sure enough, it was Fuyuhiko.

“H-hey, man!” he squeaked. “Come in, come in!”

“You’d better be quick,” said Fuyuhiko as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. “I hafta go study with Peko in a few.”

Kazuichi’s heart sank at the mention of Fuyuhiko’s childhood friend. If there was anyone Fuyuhiko was romantically interested in, it had to be her. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath. The time to express his feelings was now. “I-I like you!” he spluttered, his voice rising in pitch.

Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened in bewilderment. “‘Scuse me?”

Kazuichi averted his gaze. “You heard me! Don’t make me say it again!”

Fuyuhiko reached out and tugged at the front of Kazuichi’s jumpsuit, forcing him to face him directly. The Ultimate Yakuza’s eyes were narrowed, and his perpetually pink cheeks seemed a little more pink than usual. Kazuichi trembled a little, worried that Fuyuhiko was about to throw him through the wall.

But, to his surprise, Fuyuhiko said, “I like you too, shithead.”

————————————————

**first date**

Kazuichi had been begging Fuyuhiko to go out on a date with him for a few weeks after they got together, but finding an opportunity to do so was not easy. They were only allowed to leave campus on weekends, and they often had so much homework on those times that there was little time to do anything else. As a result, studying together was the closest they’d come to a “date”, though Kazuichi insisted that it didn’t count as one because it was “boring”.

But one weekend, when an anime convention was operating in the nearby town and the amount of homework the students were given had decreased, Fuyuhiko saw his chance.

Kazuichi wasn’t quite as much of an anime fan as Hifumi from Class 78, or even Sonia; however, he religiously watched mecha anime, and although he’d tried to keep this under wraps, almost all of his classmates knew. He was deeply fascinated by the giant robots and their combat abilities, to the point where he’d even showed Fuyuhiko an elaborate blueprint of his plan to build a giant robot of his own. Fuyuhiko figured that as long as there was merchandise and panels about the anime he liked, Kazuichi would have a good time.

The convention was loud and crowded, and all Fuyuhiko could see were people dressed up in stupid costumes. He felt self-conscious knowing that he and Kazuichi had simply shown up in casual clothes. It didn’t even feel like a conventional date, as they were in a setting that was far too public for any physical affection such as hand-holding (not that it stopped some teenage girls from sizing them up as though they were animals in a zoo).

Long story short, Fuyuhiko had a terrible time, and he spent the entire day wishing that he could just go home. Yet, he knew it was worth it as Kazuichi happily splurged all of his money on giant robot merchandise and talked to the voice actors of his favourite characters. He vowed to organise a better date next time - a date they could both enjoy.

————————————————

**first kiss**

“You’re too fuckin’ tall,” Fuyuhiko complained.

They were standing directly in front of each other, eye to eye, but not at exact eye level due to the notable height difference.

“So?” said Kazuichi. “How’s that gonna stop you?”

“What, you want me to just kiss your fuckin’ chest?”

“‘Course not! Can’t you just stand on your tiptoes?”

“That’s just stupid.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, but followed Kazuichi’s suggestion, slowly rising further upwards as his feet began to ascend from the floor, until only the tips of his toes were his only point of contact with the ground. He leaned a little closer towards Kazuichi, but it didn’t take long for him to identify a problem - the furthest his lips could reach was Kazuichi’s chin if he tilted his head upwards. Kazuichi, quickly recognising the issue, lowered his head a little, inviting Fuyuhiko to press his lips against his - and that was just what Fuyuhiko did.

They’d only been kissing for about two seconds when Fuyuhiko suddenly lost his balance, and he fell on top of Kazuichi, breaking the kiss and sending them both tumbling down to the floor.

 _How the hell is this gonna work?_ Fuyuhiko thought, annoyed with himself and his pathetic height.

————————————————

**first time (NSFW)**

They never did anything sexual until they’d both turned eighteen - Fuyuhiko’s orders. Until then, the furthest they’d gone was a passionate French kiss or two. On the night of Fuyuhiko’s eighteenth birthday, Kazuichi had treated him to a handjob - and they didn’t go anywhere further than that.

From then onwards, their sexual relationship remained on the slow side, and it took them a long time to do all of the usual stuff - neck-biting, grinding, handjobs, and the like. It was because of both Kazuichi’s nervousness and Fuyuhiko’s low sex drive that sexual activity was generally kept to a minimum.

Finally, on the night of New Year’s Eve - just ten minutes after the clock struck midnight - they agreed that they wanted to take it to the logical conclusion, and after a short, playful argument, it was determined that Fuyuhiko would be the one on top.

Almost everything they’d done before had occurred first, but not for too long this time. By the time Fuyuhiko was ready to finally go all the way, Kazuichi was a crumpled mess of pleasure on the bed, watching Fuyuhiko intently as he lined them up, then slowly pushed himself inside.

Kazuichi’s pleasured cries echoed through the night, and Fuyuhiko fervently hoped that no one had heard.

————————————————

**marriage proposal**

After the anime convention, Fuyuhiko had settled on taking Kazuichi out to grandeur, expensive restaurants. Kazuichi didn’t have a problem with that; money grew on trees in Fuyuhiko’s world, and so, he was able to afford it all without any issues. Furthermore, the food tasted really good. No date could be better, and he enjoyed it far more than the anime convention - simply because he knew that Fuyuhiko was enjoying it too.

The date went a little differently one March evening, though.

Fuyuhiko had made reservations at a new fancy restaurant that had opened up in town recently, and he and Kazuichi were each wearing a suit and tie. Kazuichi’s hair was done up in a single, thick braid that ran halfway down his back, and he’d made sure to put on the best-smelling cologne he had. Fuyuhiko had put in an equal amount of effort into his appearance - and it was worth it, because he looked so… _handsome._

After they ate and left the tip for the waiters, Fuyuhiko took Kazuichi to the local botanical gardens, and they went on a walk together, admiring the picturesque flowers and plants. This was when Kazuichi began to suspect something. Fuyuhiko was acting… weird. More romantic than usual. It was as though he was overdoing his efforts and affections.

“Hey babe, uh, you okay?” Kazuichi hesitantly asked him. “I thought you hated real sappy shit like this,”

Fuyuhiko growled beneath his breath. “Tonight’s different,” he replied. “It’s… you’ll see.”

What was Fuyuhiko planning?

After they spent a few more minutes strolling through the gardens, they found themselves in front of an elegant fountain. Fuyuhiko’s eyes were steady, dead serious, and Kazuichi knew that if he looked away now, he’d ruin everything.

After a moment of rummaging inside the pocket of his dress pants, Fuyuhiko brandished a small black box, and Kazuichi’s breath hitched as he fell down to one knee and lifted the box’s lid, revealing a finely crafted gold band.

“Will you marry me, Kazuichi?”

Kazuichi resisted the urge to chuckle at the way Fuyuhiko was trying his best to make it all as cheesy and romantic as possible, despite the fact that, in truth, it really wasn’t his style. Instead, he cried out, “Yeah! Of course I’ll marry ya, babe!” as Fuyuhiko slipped the gold band onto his finger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This batch will be a little different from the others - all of the little drabbles in this one take place while Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi are in Despair. I decided to do this because 1. four is death and 2. writing Chapter 31 of Screams and Sighs hasn’t fully satisfied my hunger for Despair!Kuzusouda. Don’t worry; batch 5 will see our boys return to their regularly scheduled fluff and comedic antics.
> 
> Naturally, the drabbles in this batch will contain death, a bit of gore and even themes of suicide. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Enjoy!

**blood**

The sight of even a drop of blood had always induced nausea from Kazuichi - and even now, as he orchestrated the end of the world, he had to stop whatever he was doing and curl up in response to the stench of fresh blood. Frankly, it was annoying, because it left Fuyuhiko to kill people and rob stores all by himself - and he was sick of it.

It came to a head one day when Fuyuhiko pulled Kazuichi aside and pointed his gun just inches away from his head. “The next time you leave me to fight alone,” he hissed, “I’ll shoot you in the fuckin’ head. And it’ll be real fuckin’ painful. Got it?”

Kazuichi nodded weakly.

Fuyuhiko lowered his gun. “Good. Now let’s go mess shit up.”

————————————————

**urge**

The bodies of a man and a woman lay in the small kitchen of a small, run-down house. The sight of them made Kazuichi smile as the feeling of despair overwhelmed him. The only people he had in his life, the only people who truly cared about him… he’d killed them. All he had left now was Fuyuhiko - and he’d be next.

He would be.

But he knew that Fuyuhiko would overpower him, especially if Peko got involved - and Peko followed the duo everywhere they went. Kazuichi couldn’t stand a chance against either of them.

He didn’t know whether or not that was a good thing.

————————————————

**annoyance**

Fuyuhiko had the chance to kill Kazuichi if he really wanted to, and considering how much of a loaded inconvenience he tended to be, the thought had crossed his mind on several occasions. He could raise his gun and shoot him right in the head if he was pushed far enough.

But Kazuichi could be surprisingly competent when the time called for it. He was the one who’d installed hidden cameras in Kuzuryuu Manor, which turned out to be a key element in the success of the massacre of the Kuzuryuu Clan. Furthermore, he was the one who’d repaired the beat-up sedan they travelled around town with. If it weren’t for him, Fuyuhiko probably would’ve been discovered and executed by now.

Yes… annoying as Kazuichi was, he was definitely useful at times. Killing him would be a waste.

(And it’d propagate the despair that lay deep in Fuyuhiko’s heart.)

————————————————

**death seeking**

Sometimes, during their escapades, Kazuichi would suddenly leap into Fuyuhiko’s line of fire, or run in front of an incoming vehicle, or even prepare to jump off the roof of a high building. If there was any way for Kazuichi to die, he’d take it.

But Fuyuhiko stopped him every time. It was such a cowardly way to dodge his responsibilities - then again, Kazuichi had always been cowardly, so this behaviour wasn’t exactly new.

“Please…” Kazuichi sobbed one day as he knelt in front of Fuyuhiko, looking up at him with wide eyes that looked traumatised. Afraid. Hardly even despairing, at least not to the degree that Junko liked to see. “Just shoot me here, right now. _Please._ ”

“Can’t do that for ya,” Fuyuhiko replied without missing a beat.

“Why not!?”

“‘Cuz it’s your job to stay alive and wreck havoc for Mistress Junko. You can’t just kill yourself and run away from it all.”

The swirls in Kazuichi’s eyes returned, and Fuyuhiko smirked. That always did the trick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m gonna come right out and say it: I haven’t been writing much lately. Part of it’s procrastination, but I think most of it has to do with burnout from school and other stuff, as well as my focus switching around a lot. As a result, I haven’t been writing much at all, and in actual fact I may need to take a short hiatus from Screams and Sighs simply because my motivation to write it has been quite low recently. Don’t worry, it is nearing its end, and I’m definitely going to make sure I conclude it - even if it takes a long time. It’s just that I may need a little break from it and more time to focus on other things.
> 
> In the meantime, take these four cute little Kuzusouda drabbles. I hope you enjoy them!

**cookies**

“I ain’t sharin’ any with you.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cuz you made the whole house smell like gasoline again, stupid.”

Kazuichi pouted as he longingly gazed at the box of cookies Fuyuhiko firmly held in his lap. He knew the real reason Fuyuhiko refused to share his cookies - he just loved them too much. He’d happily eat the entire box without even realising it.

Kazuichi loved those cookies, too. He needed to have at least one - just one - no matter what. And so, he sat on the bed beside Fuyuhiko, waiting for him to place one half of a cookie into his mouth. The instant he did, Kazuichi leaned forward and bit off the other half that poked out, then quickly leaned back again as he chewed his cookie.

The look on Fuyuhiko’s face was priceless. His eyes were cartoonishly wide, and his cheeks were red like a fire engine. Gulping down the remains of his cookie, he jabbed a shaking finger in Kazuichi’s direction. “Motherfucker… a-asshole… I’m g-gonna kill you…”

Kazuichi chuckled, beside himself. Fuyuhiko being this flustered was always an entertaining sight to see.

————————————————

**cooking**

“So, what’s for dinner tonight?”

“Takeout.”

It was the same answer, every night.

The truth was, neither Fuyuhiko nor Kazuichi had the capability or skills to cook anything beyond ramen and a few cheap, mediocre microwaveable meals. No one had taught either of them how to cook when they were growing up, and they hadn’t realised this until after they’d moved in together. Fortunately, Fuyuhiko was loaded, and he could easily afford takeout and restaurant meals about seven times a week.

But…

“Dude,” Kazuichi sighed, “I wanna have somethin’ different tonight. Somethin’... somethin’ besides takeout and restaurant food.” He glanced pointedly at Fuyuhiko. “We haven’t even been to Teruteru’s restaurant yet-“

“No.”

“But why not? His food is _amazing!_ ”

“I’d rather not risk gettin’ drugged with aphrodisiacs, thank you very much.”

After a heated discussion, they settled on attempting to make nikujaga together. Unfortunately, the meal was inedible by the time it was done.

————————————————

**physical strength**

“And then I put the screwdriver into that hole, and- hey, what’re you doin’?”

Kazuichi had been in the middle of gushing about a project he was working on when Fuyuhiko had stealthily moved behind him and placed his hands on his legs.

Fuyuhiko didn’t reply. He adjusted himself a little, then, slowly, cautiously, he began to lift Kazuichi up from the ground.

“D-dude!” Kazuichi’s cheeks heated up, and before he knew it, he was facing Fuyuhiko, who was awkwardly carrying him bridal-style. His face was flushed in concentration and embarrassment as sweat broke out from his temple. Kazuichi tried his best to hold back a laugh, but he ended up chucking slightly nonetheless. “What’re you doin’ that for?”

“Shut up,” Fuyuhiko grunted. He gritted his teeth as the sweating intensified.

“Aw, c’mon, babe, you didn’t need to prove yourself like this, I know you can lift me up as easily as- WAAAAUGH!” Kazuichi cried out as Fuyuhiko lost his balance, and he fell to the floor, Kazuichi landing on top of him. Kazuichi’s head lay right in the middle of Fuyuhiko’s chest, and when he raised his head and looked into Fuyuhiko’s eyes, they were narrowed in a glare whose effects were dampened by his crimson cheeks.

————————————————

**excuses**

Kazuichi was often startled out of a daydream or some sort of busywork by Fuyuhiko suddenly wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against his chest. It always happened so randomly, as though Fuyuhiko was suddenly overtaken by an urge to cuddle his boyfriend.

The thing is, Fuyuhiko would never admit it.

Whenever he cuddled Kazuichi, he always made sure to come up with some kind of excuse for it, saying things like, “I’m just checkin’ to see if you put any deodorant on this mornin’.” Despite his excuses, he always looked so content as he was cuddling Kazuichi, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. It was adorable, and it was so obvious that he cuddled Kazuichi just because he wanted to.

When Kazuichi pulled him into a tight hug out of the blue, Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. “The hell are you doin’?”

“I’m cold,” Kazuichi fibbed. “Just wanted to borrow some of your body heat.”

He barely dodged the uppercut punch Fuyuhiko aimed at his jaw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all of these, especially the first one, are based on a dream I had very recently. The drabbles in this dump all take place in the same continuity, and in this continuity, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi are adults living together in a world where the Despair-Inducing Incident never happened. Enjoy! ^_^

**trip**

“Hey, hey, hey!” Fuyuhiko had been sitting at the computer, slaving away at a report, when the front door burst open and Kazuichi burst into the house like an energetic puppy. “Guess what!?”

Fuyuhiko swiveled his chair around to face his boyfriend. “It’d better be important.”

“I finally finished my rocket ship!” Kazuichi exclaimed, trembling with excitement. “And Kaito said that he’ll take me to the moon with it next week! We’ve planned out this epic road trip and everything!”

“Great,” was all Fuyuhiko said in response. He turned back toward the computer and resumed typing.

“I’d take you with me if I could,” Kazuichi assured him, “but Kaito insisted that it’d be safer if you stayed here. You kinda have to be really experienced with this kinda stuff to go to the moon. I’m goin’ mostly ‘cuz I need to be there in case somethin’ goes wrong with the rocket ship.”

“Whatever,” Fuyuhiko muttered. “I never wanted to go to the stupid moon anyway.”

The yakuza gulped down his next sentence: _I’m gonna miss you, shithead._

————————————————

**loneliness**

Fuyuhiko had always appreciated, even preferred, silence and solitude. He had his own space, his own room to breathe, his own time to think, and he was free to do as he pleased at his own pace. No one was here to annoy him. No one was here to disrupt his daily routine.

However, despite the silence and the relative peace of the house during Kazuichi’s extended absence, Fuyuhiko wasn’t wholly satisfied.

Most of the time, the atmosphere present in the house felt… _weird._ Sometimes, he couldn’t help but think to himself that it was too quiet. He’d attempted to remedy this by turning on the radio and setting it to his favourite R &B station, but although he’d enjoyed the music, it didn’t quite help. Something… still didn’t feel quite right.

It was weird when the loud bangs and clangs from the garage weren’t present. It was weird when Kazuichi wasn’t sprawled out across the couch watching TV in nothing but his tank top and boxers, potato chips in one hand and Coke can in the other. It was weird when Kazuichi didn’t lay beside him in bed at night, gripping Fuyuhiko so tightly that he’d have to use his natural strength to escape his grasp.

It was weird when Kazuichi wasn’t with him, especially when it was for days on end.

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth. No. He didn’t miss Kazuichi. He swore that he was doing just fine when his boyfriend wasn’t here. He was certain of it.

————————————————

**coming home**

Kazuichi sighed in relief as he quietly stepped into the warm house and turned on   
the kitchen light. It was one in the morning, and he’d finally returned home from his trip. Now, all he wanted to do was get into bed and sleep for as long as he could - it had been a long day, and he was absolutely exhausted.

He took off his shoes and hung his coat on the hook beside the door, then headed down the hall towards the bedroom he and Fuyuhiko shared. He gently pushed the door open, and smiled at the sight in front of him, illuminated by the moonlight. Fuyuhiko was sound asleep in bed, hugging a pillow close to his chest. This was a rather unusual sight that Kazuichi had never seen before - as far as he was aware, Fuyuhiko had never hugged a pillow in his sleep. He could guess why he was doing so now, though.

The mechanic slowly moved towards the bed, then cautiously pried the pillow out of Fuyuhiko’s firm grasp. It wasn’t easy; the shorter man was gripping the thing as though his life depended on it, but nonetheless, Kazuichi succeeded in retrieving it. After tossing it on the floor, he climbed into bed and held Fuyuhiko close to him, careful not to wake him up. The yakuza stirred, but fortunately, he didn’t wake up.

With a smile on his face, Kazuichi whispered, “I’m home now, babe.” Before long, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**ponytail**

“C’mere, Kazu,” Fuyuhiko spoke up, just as Kazuichi was sitting down to repair an old computer monitor. “Lemme get all that hair and shit outta your face.”

“My hair’s perfectly fine, Mom,” Kazuichi responded teasingly.

“No it’s not,” Fuyuhiko insisted. “Here, lemme fix it up for ya.” He stood behind Kazuichi and spent around a minute fixing his thin, stringy pink hair into a rather nice-looking ponytail. It took awhile, but Fuyuhiko managed it - and he had to say, the end result was worth it.

“Whoa…” Kazuichi blinked in surprise, glancing down at the monitor. “I think I can see shit better and concentrate more now!”

Fuyuhiko smirked knowingly. “Told ya.”

And, as Kazuichi happily went around fixing up the monitor, Fuyuhiko spent some time doing anything _but_ staring at his new hairdo.

————————————————

**video games**

“So I just fixed up this video game console Chiaki wanted me to repair,” said Kazuichi.

Fuyuhiko nodded absently. “Good for you.”

“So I was wonderin’ if you’d like to play a round or two of Mario Kart with me before I give it back to her?”

“Fuck that. I’d rather drink bleach than play a fuckin’ video game.”

“Whoever wins a race first gets to have the last slice of cake in the fridge!”

For a few moments, Fuyuhiko didn’t budge. The mention of cake was making his mouth water, and it reminded him that he hadn’t eaten much that day. He was so tempted to get up and agree to play that stupid game with Kazuichi, but he kept his guard up. He couldn’t afford to let this screw around with his pride.

“If you win,” Kazuichi added, “I’ll buy you that value pack of karinto you’ve been eyein’ at the grocery store.”

Fuck it.

“Challenge accepted,” Fuyuhiko declared, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

By the time they began their first race after they booted the game up and prepared everything, Fuyuhiko quickly realised that Kazuichi was way, way better at this than he was. The mechanic won on the third race, while Fuyuhiko was dead last. Kazuichi did end up eating the last slice of cake, but when he went out to return the console to Chiaki, he still brought back that bag of karinto for Fuyuhiko.

“It’s your treat for agreein’ to play with me,” he said.

“Bastard,” Fuyuhiko muttered as he ripped open the large bag.

————————————————

**kitten**

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko were walking home from the corner store together, carrying bags of frozen meals for that night’s dinner, when something brushed up against Fuyuhiko’s ankle. Befuddled, he paused and looked down to see a small orange tabby gazing up at him with curious eyes.

“Aww, sweet!” Kazuichi followed his gaze, admiring the cute little kitten. “I think he likes you, babe!”

“He should be back home with his owner,” Fuyuhiko pointed out, though he didn’t tear his eyes away from the kitten. God, he was such a cute little thing, and he really wanted to pet him…

Kazuichi apparently had the same thought, kneeling down and reaching out to place his hand upon the kitten’s head - but before he could pet him, he looked up and took Kazuichi’s hand in his mouth, somehow managing to imprint his teeth deeply into the skin, causing Kazuichi to cry out in pain.

“See, even he thinks you’re annoyin’,” Fuyuhiko remarked as Kazuichi bemoaned his sore hand. “C’mon, let’s go home and fix you up.”

Fuyuhiko took one last look at the kitten, who stared inquisitively back at him, then he and Kazuichi continued on their way.

_Wonder if we should adopt a kitten one day…_

————————————————

**generosity (NSFW)**

“Ugh, I’m so horny right now, babe,” Kazuichi complained.

Fuyuhiko sighed, not looking up from the crime novel he was reading. “Again?”

Kazuichi’s cheeks flared brightly. “D-don’t gimme that look! It’s a perfectly normal bodily function, ain’t it!?”

“It ain’t normal if you pop a boner seventy times a week,” Fuyuhiko shot back.

Kazuichi groaned. “D’you have any idea how painful this is?”

“You can go take care of it in the bathroom, idiot.”

“But the bathroom’s so far away, and I really don’t wanna get up!”

“Fine, you lazy ass, I’ll give you a hand.”

“Wait, are you s-“ Kazuichi was cut off by Fuyuhiko reaching across the bed to fondle his erection through his sweatpants. When Kazuichi didn’t protest, Fuyuhiko then proceeded to open his fly and take out his penis, stroking it intensely.

He used one hand to give Kazuichi the handjob he was too lazy to do himself, and the other hand to hold his novel up to his face. Reading the story was awkward as hell when Kazuichi’s gross moans served as background noise, but whatever, he was feeling generous today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been awhile since I did any of these. Well, since these essentially serve as filler between my oneshots and stuff, I figured I might as well write some more of ‘em. Enjoy!

**weight**

Kazuichi hadn’t checked his weight in awhile. It wasn’t that he didn’t care; the thought simply hadn’t crossed his mind, most of the time. Now, he stood on the scales, anxiously glancing down at the reading.

He dramatically screamed.

Fuyuhiko burst into the room in no time, eyes narrowed in a mix of concern and annoyance. “What’re you yellin’ about now?”

Kazuichi pointed at the reading with a trembling finger. He was slightly overweight.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “Nothin’ a bit of exercise can’t fix. And if you didn’t drink so much cola every day, maybe you wouldn’t have gained this much weight.”

“Says you,” Kazuichi scoffed. “You eat how many boxes of karinto per day?”

Fuyuhiko’s glare was ineffective with the redness of his cheeks accompanying it. “Shut the fuck up.” He lightly slapped Kazuichi’s round stomach, which was beginning to protrude from his white tank top. “I’ll call Peko and see if she’d be willin’ to teach ya a thing or two ‘bout close-range combat. That’ll trim down some of that fat you got.”

_ Can’t I just run some laps instead?  _ Kazuichi thought with a sigh.

————————————————

**ice cream**

“Hey, Fuyuhiko!” Kazuichi called as he walked through the door, grocery bags in hand. “Guess what I found at the supermarket today?”

“Another bag of tool-shaped gummies?” Fuyuhiko dryly assumed without looking up from his paperwork.

“No, no!” Kazuichi placed the bags on the floor beside the dining room table. He pulled something out from one of the bags and placed it on the table, right beside Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko was surprised to see that it was a large tub of vanilla ice cream. He was about to rise from his chair and tear Kazuichi a new one - because how could he have forgotten that Fuyuhiko can’t eat dairy? - when he noticed the words “lactose-free” on the lid of the container.

He glanced disbelievingly at Kazuichi. “This ain’t some sick joke, right?”

“Nope. Apparently this stuff exists now.” Kazuichi took a spoon out of the kitchen drawer and handed it over to Fuyuhiko. “Here, try it!”

“It ain’t gonna taste much different from normal ice cream, right?” Fuyuhiko asked as he gingerly took the spoon into his hand.

Kazuichi shrugged. “I think you’ll like it either way.”

Fuyuhiko took the lid off of the ice cream container, placing it beneath it. After a moment of hesitation, he scooped up a small amount of ice cream and took it into his mouth.

He’d never thought that ice cream could taste this good. The cold texture, coupled with the sweet flavours of sugar and vanilla, amazed him, and he had another scoop in his mouth in seconds.

He was so glad that Kazuichi had managed to find this treat for him.

————————————————

**jealousy**

When he’d first began to crush on Fuyuhiko during his time at Hope’s Peak Academy, Kazuichi had also grown to become envious of Peko, much like how he’d felt about Gundam back when he liked Sonia.

He couldn’t help it! He knew that Peko was Fuyuhiko’s bodyguard and nothing more, but still! If Fuyuhiko hung around such a cute-looking girl all the time, there  _ had  _ to be something between them, right? Besides, if they’d grown up together, if they’d spent at least 16 years of their lives by each other’s side, then surely Fuyuhiko had made a move on her already - right?

He hated how the two of them always spoke with heads together and low voices. He hated how Peko was the only one who got to see Fuyuhiko’s wide, genuine smiles. He hated how devoted Peko was to Fuyuhiko.

But, most of all, he hated the sinking feeling that Fuyuhiko would never even see him as a friend.

(He was eventually proven wrong when Fuyuhiko invited him to a day out at the local park, and from there, his envy slowly ceased.)

————————————————

**forgiveness**

Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi pissed each other off more times than either could count. The first few months of their relationship were rather shaky as the two of them learned to handle each other’s quirks and tastes, but despite their fears, they’d managed to build a steady foundation. Even so, they’d still get mildly annoyed at trivial matters such as Fuyuhiko hogging all the blankets, or Kazuichi turning Fuyuhiko’s white shirts pink after washing them.

It had been awhile since they’d had a fight that resulted in both of them shedding angry tears on separate sides of the house.

What were they even fighting over? Neither of them could recall. But they did remember lots of yelling, lots of harsh words directed towards each other. Had it gone on for much longer, Fuyuhiko probably would’ve thrown a plate straight onto the floor.

Kazuichi had been hidden away in the laundry for a few hours, sobbing as he desperately wondered where they’d gone wrong, when he caught the sound of the door slowly opening. “Hey,” Fuyuhiko’s voice rang out. “I just wanna apologise for… for earlier. I had a rough day today, doin’ all that Yakuza shit, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on ya.”

Kazuichi looked up. A few months ago, he would’ve doubted the sincerity of Fuyuhiko’s apology. Now, as his eyes met Fuyuhiko’s worried ones, he was certain that Fuyuhiko truly meant it and that he really didn’t want what they had to end.

And so, he ran into Fuyuhiko’s arms and held him tight, as though telling him that yes, he forgave him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, my writing habits have been really out of shape lately thanks to both real life and a general lack of focus on which specific oneshot I want to focus on writing. Hopefully I can get a substantial oneshot done sometime this month after all my exams are taken care of.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy all this fluffy filler!

**vulnerability**

Kazuichi was a morning person. Fuyuhiko was not. And, because Kazuichi was typically the one to wake up first, he was often treated to the sight of Fuyuhiko fast asleep beside him, in perhaps his most vulnerable state.

All of the yakuza’s facial features were much softer and gentler as he slept, as opposed to their harsher states while he was awake. The weariness of a hard life and heavy responsibilities were temporarily absent, resulting in Fuyuhiko looking a little younger. His chest gently rose and fell, and the only sounds he made were quiet breaths and the occasional sigh.

Kazuichi tenderly stroked Fuyuhiko’s hair. It wasn’t exactly soft and gentle, but the action was comforting to Kazuichi nonetheless. He was captivated by how  _ adorable  _ Fuyuhiko looked while he slept - moreso than he looked when he was awake, even when he wasn’t being grumpy and aggressive as usual.

“So cute…”

He’d uttered the one compliment that set Fuyuhiko off without realising it, and when Fuyuhiko suddenly opened his eyes, glaring at him as he prepared to slap him into next week, he realised the grave mistake he’d made.

————————————————

**dog**

Now that Kazuichi had gotten over Sonia and found true happiness with Fuyuhiko, he and Gundam had been getting along much better over the years following their graduation from Hope’s Peak Academy. They weren’t best friends, exactly, but they’d grown to enjoy each other’s company despite their differences. In recent years, Fuyuhiko, by extension, was beginning to form a more positive relationship with Gundam as well.

Nonetheless, how Gundam had picked up on Fuyuhiko’s secret fondness of dogs was a mystery for the ages, for he’d gifted him and Kazuichi a husky for Christmas.

Though the dog was intended to be for both of them, Fuyuhiko spent a lot more time with him than Kazuichi ever did. He named him Asher, almost always fed him, spent much of his free time teaching him tricks and even affectionately petted him. It was safe to say that Fuyuhiko adored their new pet, and Kazuichi was amazed at the way his eyes lit up and his face split into a grin whenever Asher licked his cheek or jumped all over him. It was the happiest he’d ever seen him.

He had to admit, though, that he was a little jealous of Asher for stealing his boyfriend’s attention away from him.

————————————————

**little sister**

Natsumi looked up to her older brother, hopeful that he would succeed, hopeful that he would have a happy future. She wanted nothing but the best for him - and so, when she’d first caught wind of his relationship with Kazuichi, she was a little concerned.

From what little she knew about Kazuichi at the time, she’d judged that he was a fairly nice person. However, he was so…  _ different  _ compared to Fuyuhiko. He’d come from a poor family, his fashion sense was atrocious and he smelled. Why was Fuyuhiko so enamoured with him? There was really nothing all that special about him.

But, as time passed, Natsumi realised that there was more to Kazuichi than meets the eye. Though he and Fuyuhiko did have contrasting personalities, they’d gone through similar experiences, and they got along surprisingly well despite, or perhaps because of, their frequent arguments. Sure, Kazuichi was a ridiculous-looking idiot, but he was helping Fuyuhiko become a better person, and he was giving Fuyuhiko more happiness than Natsumi had initially thought.

She was grateful for that. If her big brother was happy, then she was happy, too. But she’d be coming for Kazuichi the instant he hurt him.

————————————————

**injuries**

Whenever Fuyuhiko went out to take care of yakuza business with Peko, he always made sure to come home no later than 11:00pm. If he was running late, he texted Kazuichi with a brief explanation of what was happening and a rough estimate of when he’d be home.

But, one night, 11:00 had come and gone, and Kazuichi hadn’t received a text or even a call.

He managed to hold himself together, at first, as the clock quietly ticked with each second that passed. Maybe Fuyuhiko was simply too busy for distractions right now. Maybe he was in a situation where he couldn’t use his phone.

But, come 11:20, Kazuichi was beginning to feel seriously worried. He knew how dangerous Fuyuhiko’s job was, and the possibility of him getting seriously injured, or worse, wasn’t lost on him. He called Fuyuhiko’s number, multiple times, but he never managed to get through to him. His heart raced as panic and fear dominated his mind and body. Could he…?

Finally, at 11:38, Kazuichi’s phone rang. His heart pounded as he read Peko’s number on the screen, and, anticipating the worst, he answered the call.

“H-hello?”

“Greetings, Kazuichi.” Peko’s voice was as level as always. “I have called to inform you that Young Master and myself were caught up in an intense struggle that has left Young Master with severe injuries. He has just been transported to the emergency room.”

Kazuichi gulped. “H-he’s not gonna die, r-right?”

“I do not believe so.”

Kazuichi sighed with relief. “Alright. Thanks, Peko. I’ll visit him tomorrow, yeah?”

“If the doctors allow you to, yes,” Peko replied. “I apologise for the lack of communication until now. I hope that all is well with you.”

“I’ll be fine, but man, hope he’s doin’ okay,” Kazuichi replied. “See you ‘round.”

“Goodnight, Kazuichi.”

Kazuichi really, really hoped that Fuyuhiko was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo! No, I'm not back from my hiatus, but I did get a little bit of time to write some stuff... and so, here it is. Enjoy!

**lost glasses**

Lately, Kazuichi had been making an effort to ditch his contacts altogether and wear his glasses instead. Apparently Fuyuhiko quite liked the look of him wearing them, and besides, he wasn’t quite as self-conscious about his physical appearance as he’d been a few years ago.

But, in a lot of ways, returning to life with glasses was quite difficult.

When Kazuichi woke up early one morning, he reached out towards his bedside table, groping for his glasses. His hand slid across the entire surface, including the perimeter of the lamp, but his glasses weren’t there.

His heart began to pound. If he couldn’t find his glasses, he was done for. He couldn’t see without them - or his contacts, for that matter.

He dove out of bed and knelt down on the floor, feeling around for his glasses, but finding that he was out of luck.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…”

“Wassanatter?” Fuyuhiko mumbled as he sat up, peering down curiously at Kazuichi.

“My glasses,” said Kazuichi, his words coming out in a rush. “I can’t find ‘em!”

With an annoyed grunt, Fuyuhiko climbed out of bed and headed over to Kazuichi’s side, carefully scanning the floor.

“Found ‘em.” He knelt down to pick something up from beside the bedside table and handed it to Kazuichi. “You’re hopeless.”

Kazuichi sighed in relief as he fixed his glasses into place. He could now clearly see the disgruntled expression on Fuyuhiko’s face, but he grinned in kind, glad to see his wide eyes and count his freckles again.

————————————————

**laundry**

Housework, as it turned out, was a relatively unknown concept for both of them.

Well, okay, Kazuichi’s mother had made sure to nag him to tidy his room and pick up after himself numerous times throughout his life, but her stern requests were always met with resistance, and in the end Kazuichi was barely even able to properly dispose of a soda can once he was done with it. Fuyuhiko, on the other hand, had always had to depend on maids to make his bed, handle his laundry and pick up after him. He was used to having someone else do the dirty work for him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t adapt to doing it himself; by the time he and Kazuichi had moved in together, he spent much of his time making sure the house was spotless.

He often made sure that Kazuichi pitched in, too. And Kazuichi had found that there was no use avoiding it.

“You’re on laundry duty,” he said, jabbing a finger towards the overflowing laundry basket. “Get all of that clean, dry and folded up by tonight.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll sleep on the couch. Without a blanket.”

And with that, Kazuichi scrambled to start a load.

It was smooth sailing at first. He’d tinkered with washing machines before, so he was familiar with how to use them. He added one scoop of powder and a heap of clothes straight from the basket, and let the machine handle the rest.

The problem came when the wash cycle had finished.

Kazuichi was transferring the clothes into the dryer when he held up a light pink button-up shirt of Fuyuhiko’s. Except that it was never supposed to be pink - it was one of Fuyuhiko’s white shirts to be worn for Yakuza business.

He screamed. He was so, so dead.

————————————————

**pocky game**

“Hey, it’s Pocky Day!” Kazuichi cheerfully announced one morning. “Let’s go get some pocky, babe!”

Fuyuhiko didn’t say a word as he took a large box of strawberry pocky out of the pantry and set it out on the table.

Kazuichi chuckled. “Shoulda known you’d be prepared.”

Fuyuhiko scowled as he sat at the table and tore open the box, flushing lighrly. “Shut the fuck up.”

Kazuichi sat beside him. “Y’know… there was this game Hiyoko told me ‘bout awhile back-”

“No.” Fuyuhiko’s glare looked almost comical when he had a stick of pocky hanging from his mouth.

“You know it, too? The pocky game?”

“We’re  _ not  _ playin’ it.” Fuyuhiko was definitely blushing now.

“Why not? It’s not like we haven’t already made out and-”

“Shut up!” Fuyuhiko gulped down the last of his pocky stick, his face flushed crimson.

“Fine, babe, geez.” Kazuichi took his own stick of pocky from the box and into his mouth.

Fuyuhiko moved so suddenly that Kazuichi almost fell off his chair. He could do nothing but stare, frozen, as Fuyuhiko turned towards him, took the other end of the pocky into his mouth, and began to chew, his lips steadily inching closer to Kazuichi’s. Next thing he knew, the pocky was gone, and Fuyuhiko was delivering the most intense, passionate kiss they’d shared in quite awhile. Kazuichi broke out of his shock and kissed back, his tongue engaged in a fierce dance with Fuyuhiko’s.

“Cheater,” Kazuichi breathed as they finally pulled away.

“I ain’t cheatin’,” Fuyuhiko disagreed. “We both won that one.”

They turned their gazes toward the box of pocky, thinking that they were going to be occupied for quite awhile this Pocky Day.

————————————————

**public display of affection**

“Ah, good afternoon!” Nagito called out with a smile on his face as he waved to Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi. His other hand was intertwined with Hajime’s, who nodded at the two in greeting. “What luck I have, to run into my old friends at a place like this!”

Kazuichi inched away from Fuyuhiko just a little bit more. They were in an incredibly busy shopping complex downtown, and Kazuichi couldn’t help but stare at the way Nagito and Hajime held each other’s hands so tenderly, despite the stares they were receiving from other shoppers. Hajime, for his part, looked a little embarrassed, but he made no move to pull away. Nagito, on the other hand, hardly seemed to notice the attention they were getting.

“How can- how can you- walk around like that?” Kazuichi spluttered, tearing his gaze away from them.

Nagito shrugged. “I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal.”

Hajime glanced pointedly at him. Kazuichi couldn’t help but wonder what he thought of the situation.

“I mean, Hajime’s parents are okay with us,” Nagito continued. “But as long as they approve, it doesn’t matter what anyone else think.”

“People are  _ staring,  _ Nagito,” Hajime muttered urgently, and their hands separated instantly.

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko exchanged glances. There was no way in hell they’d be able to pull off anything like that. They were already pushing it.

————————————————

**anime**

Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were resting upon the sofa, watching some anime Sonia had recommended to them. It was an anime they’d already heard tons about, and Kazuichi in particular wanted to see what all the fuss was about, especially since Sonia had enjoyed it. Their dog, Asher, was curled up beside Fuyuhiko, his head reclined against Fuyuhiko’s side.

“There’s you,” Kazuichi chuckled, pointing to the screen as a character with blond, spiky hair appeared on the screen, leaving a trail of explosions behind him.

“Me?” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “No way, this guy here is literally you but not as wimpy.” Now the screen was occupied by another spiky-haired boy, this time a redhead with sharp, pointed teeth that looked a lot like Kazuichi’s.

“Hey! You know ‘Splody’s just you with worse attitude problems!”

“Yeah, ‘least I don’t tell people I don’t like to kill themselves.”

“But hey, his powers are so cool! My guy’s are pretty lame…”

“Their powers compliment each other. That’s what makes them so amazing.”

They looked at each other. Asher sat up, wondering what the fuss was about.

“I guess you’re right,” said Kazuichi, leaning back against the sofa with a smile on his face, as he registered the double meaning of Fuyuhiko’s words.


End file.
